Mi-Rick-ulous
by Pycho-logical
Summary: It's another day in Paris, France and the schools have been let out for summer holidays. For Marinette, this means helping out at the Dupain-Cheng Bakery and working on her designs. And though it has been quiet, Ladybug and Chat still have to fight akumas from Papillion. However, one incident sees them meet two strange American Tourists.
1. Chapter 1

'Mi-Rick-ulous'

 **A/N I don't own either Miraculous Ladybug, which is owned by Zag Toons and Thomas Astruc, or Rick and Morty which is owned by Justin Roiland and Dan Harmon.**

 **This is sorta crack. I noticed no one had done a crossover of these two series and I had a small idea. Let's see how it goes.**

"Could I have a strawberry tart please? And two of those demi baguettes as well?"

"Is that everything? Do you need a bag?... Here you are. That adds up to €4.00 please."

Marinette leaned against the front counter of her parent's bakery and sighed. Paris was experiencing the start of its tourist season, and the regular influx of tourists. Since it was in a prominent position in the city, the Dupain-Cheng Bakery was popular with the tourists and demand was higher than usual. And as usual, Marinette had been roped in by her parents to help out at the front counter. While it wasn't the worst job a girl could have, Marinette did have to admit that she was bored. However, it wasn't just her job that was causing the boredom.

Little had happened recently. Marinette could say that this was a good thing. A week had gone by without any Akuma attacks from the mysterious Papillion. Lapses such as that didn't occur very often, so Marinette tried to enjoy the time when Ladybug and Chat Noir didn't have to battle some unfortunate and pissed off Parisian with nefarious powers. This rare period of no akuma activity happened to coincide with the start of the summer holidays in France. This left our protagonist with more free time than she expected.

Unfortunately for Marinette, her friends didn't seem to be as idle. Alya started her part time job (with really demanding hours) and Nino left Paris to see family oversees (For at least a month). To add to that, Adrien was swamped with photoshoots and modelling appointments to attend to. If Marinette was a bit more confident, she would have tagged along, or made more of an effort to meet up with him by herself.

' _If I was more confident with him.'_ Marinette mentally sighed to herself. ' _Yeah right (!)… Adrien's probably not interested in even hanging with me without Nino and Alya. Especially when he's as busy as he is.'_

Straightening herself up as she spotted two people, both tourists, arrive in, Marinette would have even been satisfied if she and Chat Noir could meet up. They didn't tend to patrol the area much, especially since Akuma attacks were quite random. It's not like they could text each other, or meet up in their civilian selves. As much as she'd like to, there had to be limits and rules in order to protect both of them. Still. It wasn't like she was expecting Papillion to stop his attacks altogether. Whatever he was planning, Marinette knew it wouldn't be long until he found another victim and released another akuma into Paris. She was certain that Ladybug would meet Chat Noir soon enough.

' _Anyway, if the last year has shown me anything, it's that Papillion is dedicated to getting our Miraculous. He's not going to quit at this stage.'_

She shook off those thoughts. Contemplating her enemy would have to wait. There were customers to deal with.

"Bonjour, welcome to the Dupain-Cheng Bakery-Patisserie. How may I help you-"

The older of the two people squinted at the display cabinet featuring a wide variety of baked goods. He paid no attention to Marinette.

"I don't know. Morty, you choose. My treat."

"Um…" The younger hummed and hawed. Marinette waited patiently while the teenager made his choice. "C…Could I get two croissants please? And maybe some of those chocolate chip cookies please? They…They look real nice."

Marinette took the serving tongs and placed took some of the cookies and placed them into a bag. As she made her way to do the same with the croissants, she heard the oven ping. There was a fresh batch of croissants to go out.

"Do you mind if I just get this batch of croissants? It'll just be a second, and they're fresh from the oven so…"

To the credit of the Grandfather, he just shrugged.

"Sure, knock yourself out kid."

She turned her back on the two tourists, focusing on the task at hand. Putting on her gloves and grabbing a different pair of tongs, Marinette couldn't help but overhear the two tourist's strange conversation.

"Why France, Rick? I…It's not that I don't appreciate a sudden vacation to Europe. I do, like it beats going to Suruleon Kae 9 to collect swamp creature slime for one of your experiments. But…It's just that-"

"What Morty?" The older man, Rick, sounded a bit offended. "Can't your Grampa teleport you to France for the day? I'm capable of doing nice things Morty. Jeez, didn't you see me there? Buying you cakes and shit?"

"I did see you, Grampa Rick. But…"

"But what?" replied the grandfather sarcastically.

His grandson sighed and looked at him sternly. "There's something else, isn't there Grandpa?"

"I can't believe you Morty." Rick shook his head in mock horror. "Can't trust lovable Grampa Rick, can you? You're tearing me apart, Morty."

"Not funny." Muttered Morty quietly, as he saw Marinette reappear with a tray of freshly made croissants.

As she handed them their purchases and took their money, Marinette kept an eye on both of them as they left. By the looks of it, they must have assumed she couldn't understand English. Little did they know that Marinette had been learning since she was small, and continued to have solid grades in the language. But even with her standard of English, what was she supposed to make of 'Suruleon Kae 9' and 'swamp creature slime experiments'?

 _'Was it some kind of new American slang?'_ Marinette dusted down her apron as she thought. _'They did seem as if they were from the United States, but I can't really say for sure…'_

Marinette pursed her lips and leaned forward on the countertop as the door closed. It wasn't just the odd conversation that puzzled her. Marinette couldn't put her finger on what is was that was off about them, though it could have been the boy's nervousness or the grandpa's sarcastic character. It could have been the conversation. If Tiki had been with her, and not been upstairs fast asleep in her room, perhaps she could have explained what was off about them. Whatever it was, Marinette had a funny feeling about them.

But that had to wait for now.

"Hello, welcome to the Dupain-Cheng bakery. What would you like?"

XOXOXOXOX

It was later that afternoon that it occurred.  
Having been given the rest of the day off, Marinette had headed out to the park. She pulled out her phone to text one of her friends- Juleka and Rose were around- when a sharp gasp nearby diverted her attention.

At a café not too far away, an outside TV showed that one of Paris's main broadcasters was on. A large enough group of people were gathered around it. With curiosity getting the better of her, Marinette made her way over. After a minute, it became clear what had been so important that so many people couldn't turn away from the news.

Someone had stolen the Mona Lisa from the Louvre.

"What?" Marinette exclaimed out loud, ignoring the stares of the strangers around her. "B…But that's impossible! How..."

Two possibilities came to mind; a highly organised criminal gang who were capable of carrying out a theft like that in broad daylight, or somebody who had been akumatised! For once, Marinette would rather have bet on Papillion himself than consider the other possibility.

She stepped away from the café and looked around the particular area she was in. Once Marinette had found a small deserted alleyway, she opened up her purse.

"Tikki!" Marinette hissed, taking the uninformed kwami by surprise. "I think Papillion has come back. The Mona Lisa had disappeared in broad daylight!"

"What?" Tikki's eyes widened. "You mean, this afternoon? Oh my goodness."

"I just found out back a minute ago." Sighed Marinette. "It makes no sense. How could it be stolen in the middle of tourist season? Security is very tight as it is, and with the crowds that go to see it, there has to be witnesses."

"I know. This isn't good at all." Tikki's face pulled a frown. "I guess normal service has resumed, huh?"

Marinette nodded. "Well then, someone's going have to do something."

Tikki winked at her partner. "You know what to do."

"Tikki! Transform me!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

 **A/N: I don't own either Miraculous Ladybug or Rick and Morty.  
Btw, I'm glad to see a good response to the first chapter. It'll be a while before I'll post up the next chapter, considering it hasn't been started yet and I have a few assignments that are due in the next few weeks. College work takes priority for the next three or four weeks unfortunately :/**

The entrance to the Louvre Museum was almost impenetrable for the average person that day. True, the amount of tourists coming to enter the famous home of Mona Lisa and other incredible art would throw off most people. Still, compared to that moment, those days would be a walk in the park.

Swarms of journalists, wannabe reporters, and curious bystanders blocked the main door. All were in wait to hear the newest piece of information concerning the theft, with many hoping to be the one to break this latest morsel to the world. The security guards did their best to look professional and keep everything calm, but it made little difference. From the top of a nearby roof, Chat Noir shook his head in disbelief.

"This can't be real." He muttered as he peered down on the scene. "The Mona Lisa: Stole at the middle of the day? Smells _pawsitivly_ fishy to _me-ow._ "

"Oh really?" Said a voice behind him. "You make those puns even when I'm not around? I'm surprised, kitty. I though you only made them to annoy me!"

"My Lady!" He knew who it was having to even before he turned around. Ladybug smiled at her friend.

"Long time, no see Chat!" Her eyes drifted towards the crowds. "I suppose it would be too much for us to be Papillion- free for another couple of weeks, wouldn't it?"

" _Purr-haps._ " Shrugged Chat. "But then again, we would be without each other's wonderful company for longer."

"True." Ladybug's gaze drifted back to her friend. "But let's get to the bottom of things first. What exactly happened?"

"Well, I only caught part of the news broadcast myself so I only know what everyone else knows right now." Replied Chat Noir. Down below, it looked as if the press conference was commencing. "Mona Lisa: Gone. Who did it? No one knows."

"If you and I are here, then I'm sure we both suspect the same person."

"But who did this deed for him?" Chat wrinkled his nose in though, "I haven't seen anything that would point to an akuma."

Ladybug sighed. "Then we better start searching."

OXOXOXOX

Meanwhile, somewhere that may or may not be near the Louvre

"-What did I fucking tell you Morty! Ha! Security my ass!"

"Grandpa, just…Hold on to it! Rick, you're going to break it if you don't stop your dancing."

"Hahaha! I don't give a fuck Morty! Everything's coming up Rick!"

"D….Do you want to be responsible for breaking the Mona Lisa, Grandpa? Jeez, just help me already!"

"Calm down Morty, yeesh. Let a guy be happy. We haven't got caught, and I can finally do my experiment!"

"Well do we have long? I don't think my nerves can take any more of this."

"Just gotta find my…. Wait. Oh."

"…'Oh? Why are you saying-"

"Oh shit, where's my portal gun?"

"You don't have it?!"

"Shut up Morty! No, it's not in my pocket. We…We must have lost it!"

"We? Hey, don't include me in that! I wasn't the one who wanted to steal the most famous painting in the world!"

"It's got to be somewhere…By the way, it's not that great a painting. Take a look, Morty. Yeah, sure she's famous but I wouldn't get that worked up about it!"

"Then why steal it?"

"I'll tell you when we get home. But first, I need my goddam gun…. Oh shit."

"What now Grandpa?"

"We need to go back."

"What!"

"Morty, shut up. It'll only be five minutes. I think I dropped it back there."

"Ah jeez…"

OXOXOXOX

"Ma'am, could you please slow down."

"I agree, Chat. Ma'am, we're not going to get anywhere if you keep on going on like that."

"I told you two 'superhero's, c'est les Américains!" barked the old lady.

Ladybug and Chat Noir stood in a side street and did their best not to roll their eyes. The short, bespectacled lady didn't seem to notice either of their discomfort. Leaning on her wooden walking stick for balance, she kept ranting on.

"I was here when they came passed. Ces emmerdeurs, with the Mona Lisa. I could not believe my eyes! Two of them!"

"Really, two Americans walked out of the Louvre, down this street, with the Mona Lisa in hand?" Ladybug repeated as she thought over the believability of it.

"Ouais, that is correct." Confirmed the woman. "And then they ran down that way." She pointed directly down the other direction.

"Ok, so what did these two Americans look like?" Cut in Chat, trying to look past the bizarre nature of this. "Height, clothes, or…"

The woman gave shake of her head.

"I think one was wearing a white coat, the smaller one wasn't. But they were definitely American. I could hear them yelling in their tacky accent. One of them nearly knocked me over, can you believe that?"

"Yes, ma'am. I think you mentioned that part. But can you think of anything else?"

"Well, I…"

As the woman mumbled about what the exact time it may have occurred at, as well as the precise weather conditions, something drew away their attention. Something that sounded like a loud and brash yell.

"Ah, come on Morty! Would you just hurry up?"

Two figures rushed past, with the elder of the two not being any way concerned about being spotted with the Mona Lisa painting in their possession. They appeared to be a teenage boy and his grandfather, and looked rather familiar to Ladybug…

"Chat Noir, let's go!" Taking her partner wrist by the hand, Ladybug and Chat Noir hurried off in the directions of the suspects. With the intent to purse the two, neither Ladybug, nor Chat Noir remembered the witness they had abruptly left behind.

The woman, Mm. Maud Béliveau, stood alone on the pavement. The sudden departure of the two did not sit well with her. She pursed her lips.

"You damn kids." She muttered, giving them an evil eye as she gazed in their direction. "Does any young person take notice of the wisdom of their elders? Is my opinion worth nothing to your investigation?"

Mrs Béliveau paused for a moment before shaking her head. Oh, she wasn't happy at all. While you could have said that she was just an angry old bat, Mrs Béliveau felt lonely a lot of the time. To have two big heroes of Paris asking her about a major crime was a big moment. And to have them abruptly leave without any gratitude or any words of thanks was disappointing to say the least.

Mrs Béliveau intended to return to her apartment a few blocks away. She did not notice anything unusual at that particular moment. Certainly not the small purple butterfly that landed on her walking stick.

At once, she stood up straight as a dark mist emerged over her eyes. A clear voice made itself heard.

' _Mm. Béliveau, my name is Papillion and I hear your frustration. Where is the respect that someone as wise and as good as you deserve? The youth of today need to learn a lesson from their elders, you know that to be true. I can offer you power to teach them respect and to get respect back to you. All I ask is that you get the Miraculouses of Ladybug and Chat Noir.'_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own neither Miraculous Ladybug or Rick and Morty.

"Hey you! Stop right there!"

Rick Sanchez briefly turned his head to spot a young teenage girl in a red and black spotted body suit. She had swung with some grappling hook around a building, and landed on the ground running directly towards him.

"Oh, crap on a shit." He muttered between his teeth. Rick surveyed the area in front of Morty and himself. If he was certain where his gun was, then he would have to take the left side street a few hundred metres ahead. He would then be able to find it somewhere by the 'entrance' they were able to use.

Then again, the girl was gaining on them. And while Rick could manage to up his pace, the same could not be said for Morty.

"Grampa Rick." Panted Marty, red in the face. He was trailing behind Rick, with the Mona Lisa in his hands. If Rick didn't do something, that girl would nab it. And Rick wasn't going to let that happen.

"Jesus, Morty. If you want a job done, I guess you can't rely on your goddamn grandson to not screw things up!" Rick frowned, "Go to the left side street and wait for me there-"

"-But Rick, I gotta stop-"

"I said stop!"

Ladybug leapt on top of a passing taxi, much to the bewildered driver. As it sped up, she jumped off it and landed right in front of Rick. She attempted to seize Morty, but surprisingly Morty managed to muster up some stamina and sprinted away.

"Keep going Morty!" Rick yelled to Morty, "Don't stop, I can take her!"

"I don't think so, thief." Ladybug narrowed her eyes and took out her yoyo. "You're staying right where you are! Chat? Follow that kid."

Rick hadn't been aware of a second person following them, but apparently, there had been one. Rick Sanchez wasn't sure how he could have overlooked the fact that there was a blond haired teenaged boy in a black latex bodysuit and cat ears following them, but stranger things have happened. The Chat person yelled back in affirmative and went in the direction of Morty.

"Oh fuck." He muttered. Rick turned his attention on this Ladybug girl. "Ok, you little shit. You really shouldn't have messed with me. Now, get out of my way. This is not of your business…."

Rick trailed off as he stared closer at the girl's face. There was something about the general shape of her face and the dark-haired pigtails that reminded him of something, or someone. Try as he might though, Rick just couldn't pick out a specific person. Not that he had any time to do so…

"It's my business when one of Paris's treasures is in danger." The girl snapped back. "I'm Ladybug, Paris's protector. The Mona Lisa is going to return back where it belongs…"

"In Italy?" Replied Rick dryly, "Y'know, where it was made?"

His satisfying quip was rudely interrupted by a shout from the girl. A shout accompanied by a flash and an odd glow from the girl.

"Lucky Charm!"

A lump got stuck in Rick's throat. No one could say he was not used to really, really, bizarre things. Although a net had somehow appeared out of a teenager's yoyo, in the grand scheme of things, it wasn't the most lethal weapon he had come up against. It wasn't going to kill him. It was going to delay things. And Rick didn't have all the time in the world to be meandering around Paris with some self-righteous superheroes…

….

Meanwhile, by a street not too far away…

"Oh God, oh why, oh ahhh!"

Without any warning, Morty's face met the ground. Luckily, the extremely precious painting he was carried didn't even touch the ground. It still was in the same condition it had been before it's kidnapping; no dents, and no scratches were to be found. However, the same could not be said for Morty's poor face which had taken the brunt of the fall.

"Oh my god, is it broken?" Morty's hand fumbled around his face, trying to assess whether his nose was ok or not. He looked down to see a streak of his blood on his head. "That's not good."

Morty's eyes flickered all around as he stood up and continued on the way to the missing gun. It was also extremely lucky that there was no one else around to spot him or the Mona Lisa.

' _You'd think there'd be a heavier police presence.'_ Morty mused. A second passed, and he looked down at his shoes, ' _Oh, that's why I fell. Untied shoelace.'_

Despite the shock of the previous events and unexpected fall, Morty decided not to risk any further damage to himself and went down on one knee to tie his shoelace. Better safe than sorry. As he delicately placed the painting on the ground, away from any puddles or dirty spots, Morty quickly did what he had to do. That was, until he heard a noise behind him.

"Excuse me, I'll be taking this."

Morty raised his head to see a blond guy in a black cat suit with the Mona Lisa in hand.

"Wait, no! You can't!" Cried out Morty, clumsily rising to his feet again. He was about to tackle this stranger when the rod in the guy's hand extended outwards, blocking Morty from coming further. It seemed to Morty that the strange guy wasn't to be messed with.

"Paw-don me, if this seems a tad rude." The guy half smirked and shook his head. "But then again, you and your accomplice aren't in any place to complain. I'll bid you adieu."

Before Morty could get any closer, the person used his rod to lift him and the painting off the ground. The young man landed on a building's roof; far from Morty's reach.

"…Oh crap." Muttered Morty. Rick was going to be so mad. Although his grandfather hadn't been too clear on what he actually needed the Moana Lisa for, Morty had the impression that it had something to do with an experiment or something. Then again, Rick probably just did it for the thrill.

"What do I do now?"

Morty would have liked to avoid further trouble and take the gun to just go home and let Rick deal with everything else. It was his fault in the first place.

He sighed. Morty knew that bad things would inevitably occur if he didn't help his grandfather. The teenager looked around and frowned.

"Hopefully Rick won't find out about this…"

A/N

So I managed to get this chapter done since I've posted the last chapter, and I'm really happy about how well the last chapter was received :) I hope you guys find this chapter satisfying, although it isn't as long as the other two so perhaps not. In any case, I need to finish off one more fecking essay and then I'll be finished this semester. With a bit of luck, you'll have a chapter four and maybe five too!/p


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

 _I don't own either Miraculous Ladybug or Rick and Morty._

It had been a dull enough summer for Adrien Agreste. Much of his time was spend in modelling sessions around Europe, along with extra Mandarin lessons, and revising for the next term. He hadn't been able to hang out with Nino and the others, thanks to this. Goodness know how long it had been since something interesting had happened!

So, he couldn't quite complain of what he was doing now. Certainly, carting the Mona Lisa around the rooftops of Paris was not boring.

"Woah!" Chat Noir cried out as he jumped onto another building, avoiding an unexpected flock of pigeons. "That was close…"

As the pigeons flew off into the distance, Chat took in the view. As well as being a pigeon hangout spot, the particular spot on the roof had a good view of the Parisian streets below. As much as he would have loved to spend some more time enjoying the scenery, Chat had things to do. His green eyes scanned the streets until he spotted her.

"Aha!" Chat smiled. Ladybug was in sight, around where he had last left her. She seemed to have the situation with the other thief under control. From where he was, it appeared as if she was about to do cleanse the man of his akuma.

"Ah, that's my lady." Chat sighed happily, "Saviour of Paris…and you too, Mona Lisa!"

The painting did not reply back, but Chat didn't expect it to. In any case, he took a deep breath and was about to head down to Ladybug and the akumatised man and help bring the painting back to the relevant authorities.

Well, that was until Ladybug ran out of the area.

"What on earth?" Chat stopped in his tracks and looked closer. Ladybug had disappeared from the street, having transported herself out of there with her yoyo. The man who had been pinned down on the ground by the net was back on his feet as the net had vanished too.

It was time for Plan B; find Ladybug first. And after that, who knows.

Chat backed away from the side of the street the man was on. Purr-haps Chat was imagining it, but it felt as if that old man was staring a little too intensely in his general direction. The man seemed to move closer to where he was, as if to prove Chat's suspicion. Our young hero knew it was time to get out of that area. He left that particular roof and ran away from the scene with the painting in hand.

' _Oh, this is indeed un-fur-tunate.'_ He thought as he extended his metal rod to get himself onto the rooftops on the next street. ' _Wasn't he supposed to be an akuma? If he isn't, then that might explain why Ladybug left the scene. After all, what can her powers do against a non-akuma?'_

Well Chat Noir knew she was perfectly capable of defeating him, or at least she could lead the police over to arrest them. Maybe that's why she left….

Meanwhile….

After rushing back to where Rick was ambushed, Morty was met with a loud, annoyed bark from his granddad.

"Morty what the hell took you so long? A…and why the fuck did you lose the goddam painting to this freak here?"

"Oh jeez…" Morty shook his head, "I didn't mean to, but you saw that guy, Rick. If I tried to tackle him or something to take it back, he probably would have beaten me up really bad…"

Rick gave him an unsatisfied look from the side. "So, you let him outsmart you, is that it?"

"No…w…well, not really. It was just bad luck, I guess…"

"Oh, for shit's sake." Rick groaned. He brushed some dirt off his pants, as his eyes wandered back over to the roof.

"Do you have the gun? So, we can go home straight away when we finally get the painting back?"

"Yeah, I found it when we were coming back." Morty handed the ray gun over. Rick snatched it and stuffed it into his white coat pocket.

"Great. Let's go." Rick paused and added one last thing. "And let's not fuck up!"

"Fine." Groaned Morty, with a little more irritation than intended.

The two walked in silence for a few minutes, in the direction the red clad girl and the weird fetish boy had gone.

"Um…Rick?"

"What?"

"I meant to ask you; why do you need the Mona Lisa? What kind of experiment could you possibly need it for?"

Rick said nothing for a minute. Instead, he pursed his lips. He eventually came to a reply.

"Well, experiment is probably the wrong word. It's going to be used for an experiment, but I'm not the one to do it."

"Err…what?"

"You see, there's this guy who I owe a favour to. Big, big favour, Morty. If I don't do this, he won't be happy. Typical Gistarian."

"Gistarian? What is….? Oh, never mind. So, what does he want with the Mona Lisa?"

"Make her real. Or so he says."

"Should I ask why, or am I better in ignorance?"

"For once Morty, I think I agree. Gistarians are a whole new level of freaky. Worse than the Molligites. And freaky is practically law on Molligitan!"

Elsewhere.

If someone were to be catching the next metro train around that area, chances are that they wouldn't notice a teenage girl, clutching a pink handbag, rushing out onto the street. After all, people are busy.

"Tikki, are you ok?" She whispered into her bag, once there were no people around to overhear her.

The red and black spotted Kwami peeked out slowly. "I'm fine, but…do you have any food? Cookies would be amazing right now?"

"I've nothing edible on me…" Marinette sighed. If she had delayed going out by five minutes, her father would have had some cookies finished from the oven at home. "But I do have some money, I can get you something from a shop around here."

Tikki gave a relieved smile. "Good, we need to get back to help Chat Noir."

"I know. That guy seems really off. Maybe he's not an akuma, but that doesn't mean we should ignore his crime."

The kwami nodded, then quickly ducked her head into the bag again once she saw a couple of people pass by. After they had come and gone, she resumed her conversation.

"Wise idea. This needs both you and Chat."

"It's funny how we though that guy was an akuma." Said Marinette, as she crossed the road to a close supermarket. "He looks so normal, apart from the hair. I should have known from that alone that he could have been one."

"Hmmm…maybe." Replied Tikki. "Yet, you can't always rely on appearances. Papillion will always try to outwit you and Chat. It's only to be expected that he may try make a normal looking akuma to succeed in his nefarious activities."

"That's true." Agreed Marinette. "Good to know for his next attack. And hopefully that won't be anytime too soon!"

…..

"ARGHHHH!"

Far from Marinette, Chat Noir, Rick and Morty, a young man stared at the person in front of him, trying to get help from someone. Unfortunately for him, those who had seen- and had heard this person- were gone by this stage.

"WELL YOUNG MAN!" She shouted with pleasure. A smile lit up her face. "DO YOU REALLY THINK I WOULD HAVE FORGOTTEN YOU!"

"My ears." The poor man did his best to shield his ears away from the creature's voice which closely resembled that of a bullhorn. However, it was to no avail. "Oh, why…."

"YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD DISRESPECT YOUR ELDERS, DIDN'T YOU? I KNOW YOUR CRIMES. AND YOU SHALL PAY."

From his crouched position, the nameless person looked up at it. He didn't know who it was, but he certainly feared her for the few minutes they had known each other. A tall figure, dressed in heavy black robes and clutching an ordinary walking stick that help to amplify the unpleasant voice. Her face was that of Mm. Maud Béliveau, although this man didn't know it. Her face had gained a grey pallor, and was covered with a black hood.

"KNOCKING ON MY DOOR AND RUNNING AWAY WHEN I OPEN IT! STEALING MY NEWSPAPER-"

The young man felt a lump in his thought. This made more sense to him now. It was his neighbour, old Mm. Béliveau. The elderly woman who had always been such a good target for the games he used to play with his friends. Her reaction to their games of 'Ding Dong Ditch' were always the best, yelling in that annoying, high pitched voice and stamping her feet in rage. That wasn't the only game they had played on her.

"-AND MOST DESPICABLY OF ALL, PUSHING MY RUBBISH BIN OVER ON THE STREET!"

Ah, yes. That had also happened at some point.

The young man tried to get up so he could run off, but his legs were frozen in fear. As the akumatised lady screeched some more, he wondered why the heck he was such a little prick those very few years ago,

"YOU SHALL BE SENTANCED FOR YOUR CRIME, BOY!"

Then again, holding a grudge this long was a bit odd. Like, revenge may an understandable option but doing it over three years after the last incident is a bit much….

"HOW DO YOU LIKE THESE BAD APPLES?"

She thrust her walking stick onto his back. A substance that looked like some kind of gas poured out the bottom end, right on the young man. His reaction was bewilderment for the first few moments. That was until it was finished and he took it all in.

"Oh, my god!" He chocked and started coughing at the smell. "What the hell did you do to me? Why do I smell like…like...? -"

"LIKE GARBAGE?" Yelled back the woman. "WHY, 'TIS YOUR PUNISHMENT, BOY! AND A LESSON TO ALL, TO RESPECT THE ELDERLY. THAT IS THE MISSION OF I, JUDGE RESPECT!"

She cackled manically as the man broke into hysterics over the smell. As she watched him flee to a shower, Judge Respect rubbed her hands in anticipation.

"AND FOR MY NEXT CASE: THE FOOLS AT THE LOCAL SUPERMARKET!"

xoxox

' _Oh, that's right, Judge Respect. Wreak havoc on the inhabitants of Paris. Teach them that the elderly are not to be messed with. But remember our deal. I want the Miraculous of Ladybug and Chat Noir.'_

 ** _A/N_**

 ** _Here's your chapter guys. Hoped it was good, you'll notice that it was a bit longer than the other three. I'm working on the next chapter right now, since I'm in a great mood to write today. It's something I really want to take advantage of while I have it. Had a bit of writers block for a few weeks, so I may as well make the best of it._**

 ** _Anyway, I hope everyone has a great 2017. I want to say thanks to all the readers and reviews of this story. Next chapter has some more action in the works._**

 ** _Well, in the words of Rick Sanchez, '_** _ **And that's the**_ _ **WA-A-A-A-AY**_ __ _ **the news goe**_ _s.'_


	5. Chapter 5

_(Disclaimer: I don't own either Miraculous Ladybug or Rick and Morty)_

 _Chapter 5._

"First order of business: Find Chat."

Ladybug zipped above the streets of Paris, hanging on her trusty yoyo. Her eyes darted around as she swung from building to building. Despite the numbers of people on the streets, there was no sign of the black clad superhero at all. Ladybug frowned as she made a good landing in a park.

"Hmmm. The superheroine looked around the park. Again, no Chat Noir. And it wasn't like she couldn't see him through crowds of people. There was literally no one in the park.

"…At this time of day? At the height of summer?" She muttered to herself, a little unnerved at the silence. She took a deep breath and pulled out the yoyo, opening up the compact and dialling up Chat's number. After a few seconds, her friend's face appeared.

"Ladybug!" He greeted her with a look of relief on his face. "Thank goodness you're alright! When you ran off and disappeared earlier, I got really worried."

"Chat." Ladybug sighed, sounding more relieved than expected. "You're ok too? Do you have the Mona Lisa?"

"I have it here." On the screen, Chat Noir held up the painting with care. "It wasn't all that hard to snatch it off that kid. Only thing is that he and his…uh grandfather seem to be on my tail."

"Oh no." Ladybug rubbed the side of her head. That old guy seemed crazy, whether he was an akuma or not. If he really wanted to take the Mona Lisa for himself, then there was definite trouble for Chat Noir and herself.

"Listen, get back to Louvre as soon as possible. Obviously, avoid damaging the painting at all costs; keep it safe. So, we return it, and tell the police of the true culprits. Good plan?"

"…Well, yeah. Of course..." Chat nodded his head a little too oddly. "Um…just one thing?"

"Hmmm? What is it?"

Chat stood back a bit, letting Ladybug see his surroundings better. She blinked.

"Well, I'm in a little situation. See, the thing is… Papillion doesn't seem to have taken any time off for the summer as we hoped he would. I came across an akuma."

Ladybug paused to look closer. She then did a double take. In the background, she could see a tall, black clad figure with a walking stick who appeared to be terrorising a couple of supermarket employees. One of them was violently shaking in fear.

"Oh my! Chat, I'll be on my way. Be careful. Where are you?"

"At the closest France Prix branch by the Louvre. You're probably not too far, if you are where I think you are. And come quick, this akuma is something else."

As the call ended, Ladybug swung into action and left the deserted park. It didn't take the superheroine long to arrive at the supermarket in question, barely three minutes. She found Chat by a little side street, away from the eyes of the akuma. Once again, the street was deserted.

"Chat!" Upon hearing the steps of someone behind him, Chat Noir turned his head and was met with Ladybug. He sighed with relief.

"Where has the akuma gone?" There was no time for 'Hellos' and chat. They had to get down to business to defeat this new enemy. "Or did I just imagine the sight of akuma attacking a group of people around here earlier?"

"This Judge Respect akuma has just left the area." Replied Chat. He pointed over to the supermarket, where the victims were. "Those employees seemed to have been 'punished' by a curse of coldness, or something. That akuma definitely had a problem with the temperature inside. She was raving that it was always too cold inside there."

"Ugh…Then, where has she gone now?"

"My guess is the City Hall." Chat Noir frowned. He seemed to be more concerned. "She also was complaining about the state of Paris and that all of the politicians were corrupt fat cats."

"…oh." Ladybug privately thought there was at least one Parisian politician who fit that description. And his daughter too. Of course, that didn't mean Judge Respect would hold a fair trial for any of them….

"Well, you need to go to the Louvre." She said. "We really can't fight and protect the painting at the same time."

"Well, that's a given." Chat picked up the Mona Lisa cautiously once more.

As the two exited the alleyway, into the main street, Ladybug look another look around.

"By the way." She mentioned "What about _those two_?"

"I passed by them earlier. I'm almost certain that they're somewhere around here." Chat Noir's grip tightened on the Mona Lisa's frame "Of course, I could have shaken them off, but I can't really tell."

"Guess I'll have to escort you to the Louvre and then go off to City Hall." Ladybug grabbed Chat's waist unexpectedly. With her yoyo, she launched them both off onto the rooftops. The streets were not the best place to be at the moment.

"Whoa, my lady" Chuckled Chat, as they jogged towards the Louvre. "I'm purr-leased to go out on a date to the Louvre with my favourite person, but go easy on me, would you?"

Ladybug shook her head with amusement. "Ha. Ha."

XOXOXOXOX

"Ah jeez Rick. Can't we just go home?" Morty looked wiped out. Any normal grandparent would have taken a look at him and agreed to go home. However, Morty was unlucky to have an unsympathetic grandfather like Rick Sanchez.

"Be quiet Morty." Barked Rick. "I swear to god, I thought I saw that fetish kid over on this street. How hard is it to lose someone as conspicuous as he is?"

"Or can we get a bite to eat? It's been hours since we got those cookies and stuff at that bakery."

"Quit whining Morty." Rick and his grandson turned a corner. Still no sign of the black clad guy. But more interestingly was the fact that the whole street was deserted. Not one person was walking, and every door of every house and shop was shut. Rick narrowed his eyes.

"Something's going on." He muttered, much to Morty's confusion. Before he could say anything, Rick gestured to stay quiet. For a moment, all was silent, except for far-off background noise. Just as the two were about continue on, the tense silence of the street was shattered.

Before their eyes could catch a glimpse of her, their ears were hit by the foghorn of her voice.

"TO THE CITY HALL, I SHALL GO! BEWARE YOU POLITICIANS! YOU SHALL REPENT YOUR WAYS AND YOUR BUREAUCRACY"

In her pitch-black robes, the akuma known as Judge Respect, marched down the deserted street. Rick raised an eyebrow, not impressed at all.

"Yeesh, who the hell narrates their intentions like that?" Complained Rick. "Like, seriously. This is real life, you don't let your enemies know what you're up to. Someone needs to attend Creative Writing 101. Or maybe just shut up."

"Oh no, oh god!" Stammered Morty, taking in the woman. "Rick, we gotta run!"

"What?" Rick stood up. "No, I want to talk with this shithead. What the hell is her deal? Where is everybody?"

"But Rick, haven't you seen the streets? It's all empty, and this weird woman comes along and it's not safe. It's dangerous Rick, it's…she...like-"

"Snap out of it Morty." Commanded Rick, very tempted to slap some sense into his grandson. "I'll just go over…"

"Stop it, Rick!" Morty moved to block his grandfather from the direction of the akuma woman. "Let's go find the cat guy."

Rick attempted to shove Morty to the side. However, his actions came to nothing. Without any warning, Morty was snatched from behind. He yelled out as he came face to face with the face of Judge Respect.

"HELLO YOUNG MAN."

Morty only made strangled noises full of fear and terror. He could not see Rick anywhere. Judge Respect grinned in the face of poor Morty.

"AH, HERE IS SOMEONE WHO TRULY RESPECTS HIS ELDERS. A GOOD, FEARFUL BOY. YOU MAY JOIN ME IN MY QUEST TO RID PARIS OF ITS' CORRUPT POLITICIANS!

As the akuma walked away with Morty in her grasp, Rick watched in shock and confusion.

"Oh no, Morty!" His words caught in his throat. This was the last thing he wanted from this trip to Paris. He took a long breath, and took out his gun. That damn woman wouldn't be too far ahead if he ran.

"Here I go Morty." He muttered. Straight away, Rick flew off in the direction the stranger had gone.

He ran down street after street, cursing his luck that he could lose two different people in one day. He tried to avoid thinking what that creature would do to only grandson, yet terrible thoughts plagued his mind. Would Morty make it out without being harmed? Oh jeez, what if something truly horrible happened to him-

But as fate would have it, Rick looked skywards after crossing onto another street. At that point, it seemed that the day wouldn't be so terrible.

"It's them." Between gritted teeth, Rick groaned in anger. If those two goddamn goodie-two-shoes superheroes hadn't stuck their noses into his business, which was not of their fucking business, they would have gotten home a few hours ago, and Morty would be fine. Well, as fine as he usually was in regular circumstances.

A handy fire escape stairway of some apartment building gave Rick the opportunity to climb up. Although he was getting a wee bit tired from the constant running that day, Rick kept his pace as he made way up to the rooftops. Once he got to the roofs, it wasn't hard to find where those two superhero kids were.

"Hey, you two!" Rick yelled, much to the surprise of Ladybug and Chat Noir who stopped in their tracks when they realised the identity of the voice.

As Rick marched up to the two, he could see the Ladybug one lean into the fetish kid and whisper something to her partner. Almost immediately, the fetish kid handed her the painting in his hand, and pulled out his metal rod, darting in the direction of Rick. The way he had the metal rod held suggested to Rick that he intended to push Rick off the roof, or to at least keep him back. Seeing as how the Ladybug character was leaving the roof, with the painting in hand, Rick knew what their strategy was.

"Oh, no you don't."

Chat Noir found himself stunned as Rick avoided the metal rod and slipped past him. He attempted to stop him once again, by running after him and lunging him with the rod. However, it was clear that Lady Luck was not on Chat's side as Chat missed yet again, just as Rick leapt onto another building where Ladybug had gone.

"Not good." Sighed Chat, wiping some dust off his suit. "This is not what we need."

Xoxoxox

"…I just don't see how that movie was supposed to be scary."

"Ugh. Oh my gosh Sabrina!" Chloe Bourgeois frowned and sighed with dramatic effect. "Didn't we see the same film?"

Sabrina tensed her shoulders as she and her friend walked out of the cinema, unaware of the empty streets.

"Sorry, but I don't think how scary that villain's plans were. What do you get out of everyone in the world dressing horribly? They really didn't make it clear…"

"Oh, your poor dear." Chloe shook her head. "It's not exactly clear to the mainstream, but let me help you see. A world of poor fashion not only places the villain as the most powerful person in the world, but it tells humanity that they are worthless. It lets evil triumph over the world in forcing people to dress like utter crap."

"Oh, I see." Said Sabrina in the kind of tone that suggested that she didn't see it at all. "That explains the resolve of the Fashion police heroes?"

"Without a doubt." A satisfied smile spread upon her face. "Did you see that scene where they're in New York and Carlia fights that guy? I'm totally need that white jacket she was wearing. And those shoes Ciara had in that one scene. You know, _that one!_ "

Sabrina nodded slowly, as it started to dawn on her that the street was a little too quiet.

"Yeah…Chloe, is your driver nearby?"

"What? I think he's doing something for Dad. Like, it's no big deal. We can walk over to that café you were telling me about. It's not far, right?"

"Um, no. That's not it." Sabrina looked around nervously. "It was a lot busier earlier, before we went into the cinema."

"So?" Chloe pulled out her phone, opening it and not seeing any emergency notifications. "It's not as if there's an akuma around."

Sabrina looked visibly less nervous. "Oh, well maybe I'm being a little paranoid." She said as they both turned the street corner.

"HMMM? WHAT'S THIS?"

Sabrina and Chloe stopped dead in their tracks. In front of them was a strange, tall, black woman. With a boy their age in her arms.

"I KNOW YOUR FACE!" Yelled the strange woman. "THE DAUGHTER OF THE CORRUPT MAYOR! ARE YOU AWARE OF THE CRIMES OF YOUR FATHER?"

"Excuse me?" Barked Chloe, her eyes flashing with a bit of annoyance and a whole load of anger. "Are you crazy? If you want to accuse my dad of baseless claims of corruption, you do know you'll have to answer to our lawyers, don't you?"

Sabrina felt a lump in her throat. Why was it that those damn akumas had to turn up at the most inconvenient times for her? And somehow, she was never far from them either. If it wasn't around school, they had to pop up during her summer holidays. Sabrina leaned closer to her friend.

"Chloe, we've got to run!" She whispered urgently behind her hand.

"Hmmm, is that a human in your hand?" Chloe raised her eyebrows. It was starting to dawn on her that her best friend may be right.

"Help, please." Came the terrified whimpers of the boy in the clutches of the akuma. "G…g…get me out of here, please!"

"SILENCE YOUNG BOY!" Came the shriek of the akuma lady, "I HAVE BEEN KIND TO YOU AND I EXPECT THE SAME IN RETURN!"

Sabrina yelped at the sight of the enraged akuma's face. Chloe turned around to see Sabrina racing away in fear.

"Oh my god- SABRINA!" Chloe roared, "COME BACK! We're not letting this stupid akuma insult me!"

"OH REALLY?"

"What the…..? HEY, GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!"

"…Ah jeez…"

xoxooxox

A/N

Many thanks for the reviews everyone. I thought I'd get this chapter up since it has been a while since I last updated. I'd love to write more but when you have so much stuff due for college, and a piano exam you had to practice for, fanfiction has to get put to the back of the queue...and then there's a few more essays due in a few weeks, a driving test and then four exams for semester 2...;;

But anyway, chapter 6 has been started and I know where I'm going with this. I may or may not revise a few things once I'm finished this weird crossover. I did notice some spelling mistakes, and grammar issues, so I'd like to clean those up.

So my complaining about college work aside, hope you enjoyed this chapter. I wasn't originally going to include Chloe, but she's my favorite trashy character. Her inclusion won't mess up my plot here in anyway, so don't worry about it, if you dislike her, I mean.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 7

"HEY!"

Ladybug turned her head and grimaced. This was the last thing she needed. That guy.

"Stop it! C'mon, don't speed up!"

After a few more minutes of running and jumping across building after building, it became clear that the American guy would not quit following her. Eventually, the superheroine huffed and came to a halt.

"Alright, fine." She said as the guy came up to her. She made sure she had a tight grip on the painting. "You're clearly not letting up on me. What the hell do you want?"

The man kept a distance that was just about comfortable for Ladybug. He looked straight at her

"Look. I don't like this any more than you. But I need your help."

"Oh yeah?" She sifted the Mona Lisa in her arms. Had she not been in possession of it, she would have folded her arms in contempt. "Our help? By all means, please tell me why."

"My grandson got kidnapped by that god-awful creature. He's in trouble. I don't have the means to save him-"

"You want us to save him." To Ladybug's surprise, Chat Noir interrupted scathingly behind the man, "Because we're such great people that we can ignore the events of the day."

Rick glanced back at the black clad superhero and groaned. He then took in a deep breath.

"Look." Rick leaned in closer to Ladybug. "I know there's some mystical power behind this. Someone controlling this 'akuma', making her cause a load of shit. Maybe this person has similar powers to yours."

Ladybug kept her eyes on his. No point in letting him scare her. Ladybug didn't intend to be manipulated today.

"And with powers like yours, it's necessary to protect yourself with a secret identity. Am a right?"

She moved back a step. Eyes still locked on his own. Eyes that were clearly desperate enough to do whatever it took to get help.

"…Wouldn't it be just unfortunate to have your true identity to be revealed. Right, Ladybug?"

The heroine said nothing in reply. Keeping a cool face, Ladybug was freaking out inside.

"Ladybug, get out of here." Chat called out. "Save the painting, I can deal with him."

He didn't know her. This stranger was just bluffing. He knew nothing of Marinette Dupain-Cheng. There was nothing to link Marinette and Ladybug together from his perspective. No one else ever made the slightest connection before. But of course, wasn't Rick that American tourist who had visited her parent's bakery in the morning. And something told her that he was smarter than your average person.

As a lump began to form in her throat, Rick clenched his hands into fists.

"….FINE! Take the goddamn painting!"

"What?" Ladybug crossed her arms. "I find that difficult to imagine. You just relinquishing the loot you were so eager to take back from us earlier. Seems fishy, if you ask me."

Rick blinked. Ladybug and Chat Noir briefly shared a concerned look as Rick took a brief breath

"If you two 'superheroes' promise to save my grandson and to keep the authorities out of this, then I'll leave the Mona Lisa be." He said with control in his voice. "Whatever that thing, akuma, is, I don't have the means to kill it on my own."

From one of his coat pockets, he produced a strange looking gun, grey with a green lightbulb and an orange barrel. Ladybug and Chat froze in their spots.

"Listen…. Whoever you are." Said Chat through gritted teeth. "We would be much more flexible with your _demands_ if you could put that away. Please."

"Oh this?" Rick said with feigned innocence. "This is out of charge. I forgot to recharge it fully. Since I didn't realise I would be staying here so long, it was only a matter of time before it ran out of juice."

"Ok. We'll help you." Said Ladybug reluctantly, much to the surprise of Chat. "We're taking the Mona Lisa back first and then we'll tackle the akuma problem once it's safe in the Louvre. And put that thing away, _please_."

"Well, good plan and everything." Said their new 'ally', stuffing the gun back into the pocket. "But, and I really don't want to alarm you, the thing is that it's not going to work."

"And how did you come to that conclusion?" Came Chat's snarky reply.

In response, Rick motioned in the direction to the left of Chat. Both he and Ladybug turned that way. In the close distance, only a couple of streets away, was the sounds of panic and fear. One could almost hear a distant cackling.

"If you want to get rid of me as soon as you can, and get rid of that akuma too, then follow my lead." Rick walked away from both heroes, much to their surprise. "Believe me, I just want to leave this whole mess behind me as fast as I can."

As the old man almost effortlessly jumped off the roof, by means of the fire escae, and made his way in the direction of the akuma, Ladybug and Chat shared another look. As skeptical as both of them were, they were pretty much stuck with Rick's plan. There was no other way around it but to follow this possibly crazy man.

With a careful handling of the Mona Lisa, Ladybug and Chat Noir left the rooftop, prepared for what was to come.

xoxoxoxox

"She's going to regret laying her oversized hands on me!" Chloe struggled for naught. Tied to a pole, with a confused and annoying American beside her, the rope Judge Respect had used would not give.

"Could you keep it down?" Implored her companion, the unfortunate Morty. "Please? She did this because you bit her. If you make her even angrier, then….oh God, something worse might happen!"

"Ha!" Barked Chloe, her angry eyes fixed on the Akuma who was harassing some innocent people. "She has ruined my day. She can't do jack shit. If something bad is going to happen, she'll be the one to shoulder it!"

"Huh?" Morty tried to shift his weight to no avail. "That doesn't make any sense…"

"Ugh, I'm going to have her arrested. Duh!" Responded the young Bourgeois. "Maybe you don't know, but my father is the Major of Paris. This 'Judge Respect' is going to face _actual justice_ once Ladybug comes to save us!"

Morty made a face at the mention of Ladybug's name. It was lucky Chloe couldn't see him doing so. Very lucky indeed.

"I just want to go home." He sighed. "I could have done without this bizarre day. I have homework that I need to do too..."

"HEY AKUMA LADY!" If Chloe heard what Morty said, she clearly didn't think too much of his worries. This teenager's priority was revenge. "ENJOY YOURSELF WHY YOU CAN! LADYBUG'S GOING TO SEND YOUR SORRY ASS TO PRISON!"

At that moment, the aforementioned akuma was a little busy with various evil doings. Unfortunate victims were targeted by her walking stick, that resembled a black sceptre. Young people fled in terror as Judge Respect sought out and destroyed smartphones, headphones and other modern technology. Anyone curious enough to watch the scene soon ran off as Judge Respect started to tear down electricity wires and broke what she thought were 'THOSE NEFARIOUS WEE-FEE MACHINES'. In any case, Chloe's shouts were drowned out by Judge Respect screeching about 'MILLENNIALS! ALWAYS ON YOUR PHONES, ALWAYS TEXTING!".

Through the rope, Morty could tell that Chloe was fidgeting against her bounds. Was she taking an opportunity to escape? Morty would have like join in his fellow captive, and get the hell out of there. However, before he too could help break the rope, Chloe yelled out again.

"LISTEN LADY, YOU'RE SO LAME!" This time she got some amount of attention from the akuma. "DON'T YOU KNOW LADYBUG WILL FIX EVERYTHING YOU'VE DESTROYED?"

"HAH!" Judge Respect laughed darkly "THAT SUPPOSED HEROINE'S PITIFUL POWER CANNOT COMPARE TO MINE!"

"Oh yeah?" The brash and loud tone of voice Chloe had employed had been substituted by a quieter one. Yet, Morty was slightly unnerved by the determination in the voice. "Well, Ladybug is so powerful that she could beat you and give you a new makeover without a sweat!"

Immediately, it was clear the young Bourgeois girl had said the wrong thing.

"SUCH DISRESPECT!" Roared the akumatised woman. She marched over to the two captives, much to the relief of her previous victims who scattered away without a though to Chloe or Morty.

"YOU OUGHT TO FACE PUNISHMENT! NOT ONLY FOR THE CRIMES OF YOUR FATHER, BUT FOR YOUR BLATANT DISREGARD FOR YOUR ELDERS!"

Morty was thankful that he was facing away from Chloe and Judge Respect. The sound of Judge Respect's scepter stick was like that of a whip, being made ready for use on some poor unfortunate. Chloe shrieked in terror as the power of the Judge worked its magic on her. If Morty wanted anything, it was either to get out of there, or to get some ear protection.

After a few moments, Chloe's voice died down as she began to realise the full extent of what the akuma had done.

"No…What…. What have you done?" Her voice cracked

"Wh…What happened?"

"She…She…"

"Are you ok?"

"My….clothes!"

"Huh?"

He could hear a sob from the other side of the pole. "That akuma….she's transformed my clothes into these rags! Only an old woman could like them! My god, they're so out of date!"

"So, you're not hurt?" The small amount of sympathy Morty had for his fellow captive slowly but surely slipped away.

"This is a grave insult to fashion." Replied Chloe. "It's the worst pain anyone who loves fashion could ever feel!"

"Oh jeez, get a grip." Sighed Morty, watching a phone line fall to the ground. "So she gave you horrible, out dated clothes? So what? Judge Respect could have done worse. I mean, you mean some perspective."

Before Chloe could respond, the akuma herself laughed.

"INDEED, WELL SAID YOUNG MAN! YOU TRULY UNDERSTAND THAT I AM A MERCIFUL BEING!"

She turned her attention back to the sobbing Chloe.

"LADYBUG WILL NOT ESCAPE PUNISHMENT EITHER! SHE HAS DONE WELL TO EVADE ME SO FAR. BUT LIKE YOUR FATHER, SHE WILL FACE MY JUSTICE AND ORDER SHALL BE RETURNED TO PARIS, AND THE REST OF FRANCE!"

"For someone who causes who causes so much chaos in the street, perhaps you ought to face our justice!"

In the middle of the now deserted street stood Ladybug and Chat Noir.

"YOU TWO!" Barked the akuma, taken back by their sudden appearance. "I…IT'S JUST AS WELL YOU'VE COME WHEN YOU HAVE! IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO FORFEIT YOUR MIRACULOUSES!"

A/N

\- Oh boy, lots of stuff came up that prevented me from getting this chapter done- assignments, study for exams, holiday, and then a nasty cold. So my apologies that Mi-rick-ulous has only been updated now. However, better late than never, eh? I was originally going to make a one chapter, but it became longer than expected so I split them up into two. You'll get the next chapter soon enough.

I've been blown away by the follows and reviews for the story, as well as the input given by some of you guys. One suggestion that one reviewer, Matt, gave was to have the Judge turn Chloe into an old lady. Now, I didn't quite follow. However, I thought it would be more fitting for her trendy, designer clothes to be transformed into outdated 'old lady' clothing. I mean, if Chloe met Mm Béliveau prior to the story, I think she would mock the older woman's style of clothing rather than her being old.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 8

Before Judge Respect had any chance to lay her hands on either hero and take their Miraculous, her attention was diverted by a forceful shove from behind her.

"Rick!" Exclaimed Morty from the pole. "What are you doing?"

"Take that, you piece of shit!" Cried Rick as he swung a fist at the akuma. "No one takes my grandson and lives to tell the tale!"

Judge Respect let out a howl of pain as she fell to the ground.

"YOU'RE AS DISRESPECTFUL AS THE MODERN YOUNG PERSON!" She spat, with her dark eyes glowering. "YOU DARE HIT A WOMAN? I'LL PUNISH YOU-"

"Oh, give it a rest." Rick cut in as he threw off his white jacket and rolled up his sleeves. "I'm not a chivalrous guy. You stole my grandson, so you gotta pay the toll."

"First thing's first though." Interrupted Chat, handing Ladybug the precious painting before heading over to Judge Respect. "Ahem, CATALYSM!"

With his claws out and ready to destroy the sceptre of Judge Respect, Chat made a running jump toward the akuma. Unfortunately for Chat, he had either misjudged the distance, or Judge Respect had moved away without his noticing. He would only realise this a moment before  
is landing.

"GAH!" Chat yelped. He made an attempt to alter his position, to avoid hitting something other than the akuma's sceptre. It seemed to work, as Chat landed without touching anything. However, as Judge Respect made a swipe at him, Chat jumped back to avoid her grasp. In the process, his hands coincidentally came into contact with the same pole Chloe and Morty had been tied to. As soon as that occurred, everyone could hear a loud snap. With the power of the catalysm eroding part of the metal pole, it wasn't long before the remaining top part gave into the force of gravity.

"Phew!" Morty had the fortune to slip out of the ropes just after Chat used his catalysm. As he made his way away from the chaos, a scream made him realise that Chloe wasn't so lucky.

"AHHH!" Where her previous shrieks and cries had mostly sounded annoying and whiny, this time no one could deny that there was real fear in the girl's voice. Of course, a metal pole was threatening to land on her, or at least injure her in some way.

Luckily for Chloe, before the pole managed to fall on her, she felt strong arms pull her away from the pole and swing her to safety. It didn't take her long to realise who her saviour was.

"Ladybug!" Immediately, Ladybug found herself being pulled into a tight embrace by Chloe. "I knew you would come! You're going to beat that akuma, won't you!"

Ladybug found it a bit hard to answer; what with Chloe inadvertently squeezing all the air out of her while trying to keep a grip on the Mon Lisa painting and everything. However, before the heroine could reply, Judge Respect cut in with a response of her own.

"ALL OF YOU SHALL BE BEATEN BY ME!" The akuma snapped. In the midst of the chaos, she had escaped from Rick's beatings. Now she loomed large over Chloe and Ladybug, with her sceptre ready to inflict more pain and suffering at any moment. "I SHALL START WITH TAKING YOUR MIRACULOUSES!"

Ladybug jumped back just in time, as Chloe ran away from the scene. The sceptre had been pointed in her direction, and Judge Respect had been close enough to her that Ladybug could have been caught by her free hand. The akuma tried to take another stab at it. It was, again, for naught. Chat Noir leaped in with his pole and grabbed Ladybug's hand, hoisting her and the Mona Lisa out of the situation.

As the two Parisian heroes found the ground again, Ladybug handed the painting over to Chat Noir who took off to the rooftops, out of the akuma's reach. She prepared to use her Lucky Charm, when a loud cracking sound shot reached her ears. Turning around, Ladybug could barely believe her eyes when she saw Rick with the gun from earlier in his hands. Even Judge Respect was shocked by the sight of gun; after all, the bullet missed her by less than a metre.

"Are you kidding me?" Ladybug resisted the urge to rub her eyes, or pinch herself. "I thought you said that was out of charge?"

"It seems as if I misjudged it." Shrugged Rick casually, as he lifted his aim up at the akuma. "What a coincidence. I think I might save yourself the effort and kill this monster for you."

Ladybug pulled a frown. "She still is a human. Like it or not, Judge Respect has been taken advantage of by Papillion. Though I'm certainly not her biggest fan, she shouldn't be murdered by the likes of you because of her being used as a pawn by that guy. I'll deal with this."

Immediately, Ladybug threw up her yoyo into the sky and yelled out 'Lucky Charm!'. As she waited for the charm to appear, she couldn't help but think about the look on Rick's face.

' _He's not going back on our deal, is he?´_ She pondered as the glowing charm item fell into her hands. ' _Rick is sneaky, that's for sure. Thank goodness for Chat's smart move.'_

Ladybug's eyes were then drawn to the item in her hands.

 _'Ok Marinette, what are we going to do with this?'_

In the palm of her hands was a red and black ball that may as well have been made of iron. With a sigh, she looked around her surroundings. After a moment, the fog lifted and everything became clear to Ladybug.

"Alright." She muttered as she toyed with the ball in her hands. With the only warning being a knowing look pointed to Chat, she threw it with all her strength in the direction of Judge Respect. Though the ball was going at a mightily speed, it had not, actually hit Judge Respect, to the surprise of everyone.

"HAHAH!" Scoffed the akuma, "YOU CAN'T EVEN AIM PROPERLY, LADYBUG! YOU OBVIOUSLY CAN'T WIN AGAINST ME!"

"No need for that _cattitude,_ Judge Respect!" Came the voice of Chat Noir from the rooftop of the street. "You haven't see everything just yet!"

The akuma turned around to gaze upon the ball as it struck off the swinging sign of a patisserie to zip straight upwards to the roof level. Before gravity could take the ball back to ground level, Chat swung his metal red and struck it, aiming it right at Judge Respect.

"If you ask me." Muttered Rick as he watched the whole scene unfold, "This seems a bit convoluted."

"Yeah, I agree." Added Morty, by his grandfather's side. "It seems too over the top. Just hit the akuma and get it over with."

Though both Americans were not initially impressed, Ladybug didn't care. It was working. As the ball flew closer, Judge Respect shielded her face and upper torso with her arm and sceptre. A sensible decision for most situations. Yet, as the ball slammed into her hand, the akuma cried out in pain. Ladybug made her move just as Judge Respect let the sceptre fall to the ground. Distracted by the pain in her hand, Judge Respect didn't realise her defeat as Ladybug took the sceptre and snapped it into two pieces.

And in that moment, a black butterfly popped out of the remnants. Relief washed over Ladybug. She took out her yoyo device before it could fly off.

"No more evil doing for you, little akuma." She murmured as she swung the item around, capturing the black butterfly within the yoyo. "Ha, gotcha!"

A few seconds passed before the butterfly emerged, cleansed of Papillion's evil influence. As it soared off into the distance, Ladybug once again threw the ball up into the air. This time, however, it burst into a shower of magic that covered the entire city, everywhere that had been affected by Judge Respect's rampage. As it made its way all through the city, the telephone lines were repaired to their original state, people recovered from whatever curses the akuma inflicted upon them.

In the meantime, the magic spread over the former akuma, Judge Respect. In a flash, the black clad figure was replaced by a small woman in tweed with her walking stick in hand. She blinked at the sight around her.

"Eh?" Mm. Maud Béliveau's eyes flickered from Ladybug and Chat, to the Americans. "Where on earth am I? Why do I feel so stiff?"

Ladybug threw a smile over Rick's way.

"So, should I tell her, or you?"

XOXOXOXOX

Meanwhile, in the top floor of a certain villain's lair in Paris…

"ARGH!"

The man stamped his foot in frustration, as a freshly defeated akuma butterfly made itself through the enormous window. Damn! Could Papillion ever win against Ladybug and Chat Noir? Even after all those weeks, of inactivity, both heroes could manage a sudden attack from him. It didn't bode well for Papillion.

"You're going to slip up eventually, Ladybug!" He cried, shaking his fist at the world outside his mirror; as if Ladybug herself was right outside his house, mocking his repeated failures to take her and Chat Noir's miraculouses. The window started to close up, leaving the lair in darkness once again.

"And when you, and Chat Noir do, my plans will finally come into place…"

A/N

This shall not be the last chapter. We have one more to go until the story wraps up.

Anyway, I forgot to say something about Judge Respect during the last AN. During my holiday (to Portugal), we went to this restaurant that had one of those tacky signs that said something along the lines of 'No Wifi here, talk to people ;)'. Seeing that sign made me feel a bit weary- because it's so fucking smug- but did give me some inspiration for Judge Respect to go around smashing up telephone lines in the previous chapter. {because she's totally one of those people who complain that young people are on their phones too much}


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Well, I don't quite understand what happened today. But thank you for your apology, Ladybug. Let me offer my own apologies to you. I can't believe I hurt so many people."

"It's alright Mme Béliveau." Assured Ladybug, patting the bewildered woman on her shoulder. "Don't beat yourself up about it. Le Papillion is the one to blame for all of this."

As the poor woman made her way home to recover from her strange ordeal, the street was left with Chat, Ladybug, Rick and Morty. Chloe had departed with her driver and Sabrina, shaken but not completely traumatised by the events that had unfolded. After all, it couldn't be a bad day when Ladybug saved you! It was a unusual coincidence that the street was nearly empty apart from the four, but no one was going to question it for now. After all, matters had now turned back to the Mona Lisa painting.

"You said you'd leave the painting with us." Chat Noir huffed, clutching the famous painting carefully. "There's no need for you to take one last look at it."

"Ah come on!" Rick threw his hands up in the air. "What? Don't you trust me? I just need to take one last look at it. I'm not taking it!"

The sharp looks Rick got in response was enough to show how much – or indeed, how little- Chat Noir and Ladybug trusted Rick to give the Mona Lisa back to them. Even Morty's face betrayed sceptical feelings about that. Rick made a mental note to take Morty somewhere smelly next time as payback for that.

"Listen, you haven't proven yourself to be the most trustworthy guy, haven't you." Said Ladybug with her hands on her hips. "Like that gun. You said it was out of power, didn't you? How can any of us be sure you're not going to steal it for yourself?"

"Well I didn't want it for myself." Corrected Rick darkly, "As for my gun, I thought I only had enough charge left for our portal home. So sue me if I found out I had more battery than I first assumed and tried to help end the situation! I was only trying to get my grandson back from that damn monster akuma."

Ladybug sighed and shook her head. "Fine. You're still not taking another look at the Mona Lisa. It's going back to the Louvre. Where it belongs."

"Again, those Italians beg to differ." Muttered Rick under his breath. "But anyway, Ladybug, I think I have a solution to our little dilemma. You might even call it a compromise."

Ladybug and Chat shared another unconvinced look between themselves. Which proved to be a bit of a mistake. With their guard momentarily down, Rick dashed over to Chat and nabbed the Mona Lisa painting out of his hands. Before either hero could make a move to wrestle it back, Rick threw the painting up into the air.

"Morty, catch!" He shouted, as he whipped out his portal gun. Ignoring the cries of Ladybug and Chat, as well as the yelp coming from Mort, he turned a switch on the side of his gun. He fired straight at the gun.

A lump formed in Ladybug's throat. She couldn't look. She had no words. How could that guy consider doing that to one of Paris's treasures?

"Ladybug." She heard Chat's soft voice. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Open your eyes. This…This you might want to see."

She turned back to the scene. In the arms of Morty was the Mona Lisa. With another copy of the Mona Lisa.

"Um." Ladybug blinked. The two painting didn't move from Morty's arms. "I'm not dreaming, am I?" She asked Chat hesitantly. "Or did I pass out at some point?"

"If you did, then I must have too." Replied Chat. "But if this is reality, then this isn't the worse outcome. Two copies of the Mona Lisa is better than one. Better than the cat-astrophic alternative, eh?"

"Ha, ha. "She gave him a dry look at the pun. Her attention flickered back to Rick. "But I can't really be looking at two Mona Lisas, can I?"

"No shit, Sherlock." Grunted Rick. "You have eyes, Ladybug."

Eyes she had, that was true. Yet, it didn't make any sense. Did his gun copy the original Mona Lisa? Ladybug wasn't too familiar with guns personally, but she was well aware that they didn't replicate things. However, it had to be said that with that weird Rick around, one shouldn't expect normality.

"Rick, which one is the real Mona Lisa?" Morty scanned back paintings in his hands and couldn't find any clue to tell which was the real one or which was the copy. "Those aliens mightn't be happy if they find out they have a fake copy of it."

"Why Morty, as far as they will ever know, their copy will be the true Mona Lisa." Rick swiped one of the paintings out of his grandson's arms and handed it over to a befuddled Chat. "As for you Frenchies, I doubt any of you will be aware what Gistarian is or where Gistaria even is. So, who cares if they might have the true one or not? No one will tell the difference!"

Ladybug and Chat Noir may not have been able to understand what the hell Gistaria was, but they did grudgingly concede that Rick had a point. The Mona Lisa in Chat's hands could easily be Leonardo Da Vinci's original version. If it was a carbon copy, neither could tell the difference; what with both having the same details and such. Though Chat and Ladybug would have liked to be a hundred percent certain, it wasn't as if they had the time to be quarrelling about it with the Americans.

"Look, we better head off." Sighed Morty. "I'm pretty sure it's nearly morning back home and I've a test first period." He paused for a second before a worn-out look passed over him. Ladybug couldn't help but feel a pang of sympathy for the teenager. She had been in similar situations before.

"Fine, fine."

Rick fiddled with his gun for a moment. With the setting in place, Rick held out his left hand and fired. To Ladybug and Chat Noir's surprise, a lime green light emerged and formed into a jelly like portal. Both Chat and Ladybug gazed at the green light in awe, the sheer oddity of the sight was enough for them to ignore the beeping from their miraculouses. The two of them watched on as both Rick and Morty made their goodbyes and walked through the portal.

It wasn't until Morty gave a last wave that Ladybug and Chat realised what was happening. And at that point, it was too late.

"Huh?" At the last of the beeping, Ladybug could feel Tikki's magic dissolve away, taking awayher disguise and powers. Simultaneously, Chat's black catsuit melted away, leaving his true identity.

The two stared at each other. A shocked silence lasted for less than a second

"…A….Adrien?"

Marinette had never thought her heart could beat so fast.

"Marinette?" Adrien's voice cracked at the revelation.

If someone else had been with the two of them at that moment, they might have been able to pick up on the faint sound of laughter.

And Marinette and Adrien? Well, they were going to have a long talk...

A/N

And that's a wrap! When I first got this idea for a Rick and Morty/ Miraculous Ladybug crossover, I had no idea how to end it. But then, I got the idea for a Chat + Ladybug reveal caused by Rick. Everyone has their own theory on how both Ladybug and Chat will reveal their true identities to one another in canon… So why not one caused by Rick and Morty, eh?

So, I want to offer my thanks to everyone who read this story, followed and left reviews from start to finish. Some of them have greatly motivated me to continue the tale, especially when I was busy with college and personal stuff. I'm so happy that I was able to write something for eight chapters. That may be a small number of chapters to some people, it's encouraging to me that I can actually do it. Hopefully, I can create longer fics in a shorter amount of time!

(And hopefully, we'll see the next season of Miraculous Ladybug and Rick and Morty soon enough too ? )


End file.
